Black Lotus
'Black Lotus was the codename of a chinese hacker program to create computer hackers. Background The Black Lotus was probably formed from a need to access enemy data or to generate more supllies, as the regular hackers are known too. From General Leang's comment on them, it is noticed that are not all that loyal to China. The agent Black Lotus was appeared several times in the Chinese campaign and conce in the US campaign. She is mainly used to capture buildings and to steal money from Supply Staches/Supply centers. She also was used in conjunction to Colonel Burton to destroy a GLA technology bunker. She is recognized as a major asset to China. When serving under General Shin Fai, Black Lotus agents received additional training that made them hack faster and gain veterancy. The agent 'Black Lotus' was renamed Super Lotus and normal hackers were turned into Super hackers that could disable vehicles permanently. Tactics/Counters In spite of the fact that she lacked the plain destructive power of Colonel Burton and Jarmen Kell's outstanding ability to subdue any infantry or manned vehicle instantly, Black Lotus was considered just as much of a threat by enemy commanders. If she was successful in infiltrating a base she could quickly cause havoc by capturing important buildings for the Chinese. An expert in stealth, Black Lotus had to be apprehended quickly, or she would simply disappear - as if into thin air. Her vehicle hack ability made it useful to temporarily shut down important vehicles, such as artillery or heavier tanks, either during an assault or defense. In addition to capturing enemy structures, she could also capture tech buildings, therefore, eliminating the need to upgrade Red Guards with the capture ability. Although, if commanders chose this option, their enemies could take advantage of the delay as they "tech up" to get Black Lotus on the field. Black Lotus was, in the end, just an infantry unit. If stealth-detecting units and anti-infantry units combined forces, she could be exposed and quickly killed. Unlike Burton or Kell, who were deadly against infantry, she could not subdue them if any got in her way. She could, however, temporarily disable vehicles provided they couldn't kill her first. Whether or not this ever happened is unknown; most information regarding Lotus is classified. Her fate in the GLA conflict remains a mystery to this day. Role in Chinese Campaigns While many of Lotus' covert operations remain a mystery, she is known to have assisted in a number of Chinese and one combined US-Chinese operation against the GLA. The very first appearance of her in China's missions was at the Three Gorges Dam where she joined her forces to destroy a large GLA army with the dam broken by her tanks. In the Tanggula Mountains, she made up her commando team consisting of Red Guards and Tank Hunters even Hackers to destroy five Stinger Sites before the MIG attack on a GLA toxin factory resembling the American training mission's target in the Mazar free fire zone. When the Americans and the UN aircraft were first involved, Black Lotus used her tanks and infantry transports to capture an oil complex before sneaking through the city of Balykchy where the terrorists held five bases there with some act of a "Tank ,Terrorist and Trap" detection there. In the other two missions, she sent out military confusions throughout Bishkek, the capital of Kyrgystan to destroy the railway bridge where the GLA is commanding trains there and in Dushanbe, she infiltrated the GLA base by finding the enemy Command Heaquarters brainwashing the Asia-Pacific region held there outside the city. Meanwhile, she appeared in one combined mission in Russia with US commando, Colonel Burton who is known to have said 'Lotus' to destroy the GLA research facility holding intelligence to the GLA invasion of Europe. She only appears in the very final mission to end the GLA war in Europe by capturing or using her Nuclear Missile to blow up the American and GLA bases near Hamburg in Germany. See also *Jarmen Kell *Super Lotus *Colonel Burton Category:Generals 1 infantry Category:Generals Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:China Characters